


Пять попыток

by Zamykaet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив четыре раза пытался найти семью лучшему другу, пока однажды его самого не нашла семья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять попыток

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Tries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324267) by [Reera the Red (nimmieamee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmieamee/pseuds/Reera%20the%20Red). 



1.

Мистер Слоан был высоким мужчиной с темно-серыми глазами, а миссис Слоан — блондинкой, как мама. Они принесли игрушки для всех — волчки, фишки, футбольные мячи и даже пистолет, который пошел по рукам. Чарли Мерфи попытался отпихнуть Стива, когда пришла его очередь, поэтому Баки толкнул его ногой так сильно, что миссис Стоун изумленно округлила глаза, а сестра Фелисити отправила Баки обратно в спальню.

Они не захотели взять Чарли Мерфи, когда увидели, как он бьет Стива. Фреда Уорда тоже не захотели, потому что он забрал себе все фишки. И Ллойда Фасола, который очень громко прошептал, что фотоаппарат, вроде тех, что рекламируют в метро, в сто раз лучше старого игрушечного пистолета. Даже Элмер Хьюз им не понравился, хотя он знал латынь так хорошо, что когда-нибудь мог бы стать священником.

Когда пришла очередь Стива, он встал, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть выше, и не жаловался, когда миссис Слоан погладила его по волосам. Мистер Слоан спросил (в двадцатый раз подряд), сколько лет этому маленькому мальчику, Стив ответил, что десять и улыбнулся, ведь миссис Палмери, что продавала каштаны на Бедфорд Авеню, считала улыбку его главным достоинством.

Миссис Слоан улыбнулась в ответ и прошептала что-то мистеру Слоану.

Тот с сомнением взглянул на нее, а потом снова посмотрел на Стива и сказал, что на десять лет Стив не выглядит. Сестра Кэтрин велела Стиву снять майку, и они принялись обсуждать вероятность туберкулеза и проблем с сердцем, явно считая, что он их не слышит.

Когда Стив поднял голову, миссис Слоан издала звук, которым взрослые обычно выражают сожаление, боясь смутить или сказать правду прямо, а мистер Слоан уже выяснял, сколько лет исполнилось Ллойду Фасола.

А потом привели Баки, заставив его принести извинения. Он это сделал, но явно ничуть не сожалея. Он уже давно хотел ударить Чарли Мерфи, о чем напрямую заявил Стиву, а его «Прошу прощения» прозвучало вызывающе и самодовольно.

Мистер Слоан, вероятно, обратил на это внимание, потому что поинтересовался, как зовут высокого юного защитника.

— Баки, — сказал тот.

— Джеймс, — поправила его сестра Кэтрин.

И мистер Слоан заявил, что в мальчишке есть какой-то огонь, а миссис Слоан — что Джеймс действительно силен духом, как и полагается мужчине. 

Баки нахмурился, но на это никто не обратил внимания. После обеда сестра Фелисити собрала ему сумку, положив туда Библию, Катехизис и лишнюю пару белья из тех, что пожертвовали приюту. Потом Матушка позвала преподобного Кларка, который очень торжественно предупредил Баки об ответственности, которую он, как послушный юный солдат и католик, теперь несет, покидая теплое и священное убежище Сестер Святого Иосифа.

Баки никогда не нравилось в приюте, поэтому Стив был уверен, что он будет рад уехать. Но Баки поднял такой шум, что Отцу Кларку пришлось надавать ему по ушам, а прежде, чем уйти, он нашел Стива и сказал:

— Ты должен пойти со мной.

— Полагаю, им нужен только один мальчик, — ответил Стив.

— Значит, им придется забрать другого, — уперся Баки. — Кто будет бить за тебя Чарли Мерфи, если меня здесь не будет?

— Не будь дураком, — сказал Стив, вздыхая.

Но в ту ночь он молился, чтобы Слоаны забрали все игрушки с собой, даже самые лучшие, бейсбольную перчатку, например, ведь Баки любил ловить мяч, или новый синий велосипед, потому что это был любимый цвет Баки. И игрушечную винтовку тоже. Для Баки. И, может быть, миссис Слоан не считала, что мальчиков нужно шлепать (мама Стива так не считала, поэтому и он тоже, но не все взрослые так думают, и неважно, что говорит Баки), а может, мистер Слоан окажется фанатом Доджерс и пообещает взять Баки на Эббетс Филд, если он будет хорошо себя вести.

И, может быть, Баки действительно будет хорошо себя вести и не вернется обратно.

Чарли Мерфи избил Стива на следующей неделе, и сестра Марта так сильно переживала, что взяла Стива с собой, когда отправилась делать благотворительную работу на Фултон-стрит. Она даже дала ему пенни, чтобы купить соленые огурчики, и мистер Дворак, продавец, сказал, что его главное достоинство — блестящие светлые волосы.

Стив и сам так думал после того, как миссис Слоан погладила его по волосам, но считал, что иметь какую-то особенность нечестно. У многих мальчиков в приюте не было таких светлых волос, и было бы глупо попасть в чью-то семью только из-за этого.

— Ну, — начал мистер Дворак, вытащил еще один огурчик, подмигнул Стиву и отдал бесплатно, — как ты думаешь, по какому принципу они выбирали маленького мальчика?

Стив пожал плечами.

— Они хотели высокого юного защитника, — объяснил он.

— Ну, ты один из тех, кто защищает других, — заявил мистер Дворак.

Стив считал, что это хорошо, даже если родители выбирают детей по цвету волос, а не из-за роста и способности постоять за других. Он не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть высоким и защищать своих друзей, как всегда делал Баки. В любом случае, это не будет лишним.

Но когда Стив с сестрой Мартой вернулись в приют, их встретил Баки, лежа на животе. Его явно отшлепали.

— Я же говорил, — сказал он.

— Мне понравились Слоаны, — ответил Стив.

— На самом деле нет, — возразил Баки. — Он храпит, а у нее огромный толстый кот. Она кормит его сардинами. Они едят только сардины. Каждый день. И когда я сказал, что мне от сардин плохо, они заперли меня в подвале.

— Неправда.

— Правда. В любом случае, это неважно. Фред рассказал мне, что с тобой сделал Чарли Мерфи. Значит, я должен ему еще парочку ударов.

Слоаны решили взять Элмера Хьюза вместо Баки. Наверное, это было к лучшему.

2.

У Бакстеров уже были дети, но они хотели мальчика. Мистер Бакстер был очень толстый, розовый и намного старше жены, а у миссис Бакстер были такие же голубые глаза, как и у мамы Стива. Когда сестра Кэтрин объявила, что скоро какой-то счастливчик будет иметь двух старших сестер, Баки издал звук, будто его тошнит, но Стив не считал, что все настолько плохо. Он не знал, как вести себя с сестрами, с девочками ведь нельзя драться так же, как с мальчиками, но в любом случае не смог бы хулиганить из-за астмы. И ему понравилось, как старшая девочка помешала Чарли Мерфи лезть к ней.

— Посмотрите, какие у него волосы, — сказала младшая. — Прямо как у моей старой куклы Эдит.

Баки снова изобразил тошноту, но Стив позволил миссис Бакстер взять его за руку и отвести в сторону к диванчику, сидеть на котором имели право только гости. Ему все еще не нравилось, что его могут выбрать только из-за цвета волос, хотя мысль о том, что его возьмут потому, что он похож на старую куклу, радовала еще меньше.

— Чем ты увлекаешься, Стивен? — спросила миссис Бакстер.

— В основном рисованием, — ответил Стив. — Еще люблю бейсбол, но играю не очень часто.

Он не умел быстро бегать или толкаться, а Чарли Мерфи всегда хотел быть подающим, хотя Баки утверждал, что крученая подача у Стива получается в миллион раз лучше.

— О, ты поклонник бейсбола? — обрадовалась миссис Бакстер, хлопая в ладоши. — Как чудесно! Альфред всегда хотел сына, чтобы научить его играть.

— Да, мэм, — кивнул Стив, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло и радость, как в те дни, когда он чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, что мама отпускала его играть на улицу. — Мне нравятся Доджерс.

— А ты мне по душе, — заявил мистер Бакстер и стал рассказывать про все важные игры, на которые он ездил как минимум четыре раза в год с тех пор, когда команда еще называлась Бруклин Супербас, а не Бруклин Доджерс. Старшая девочка принялась дразнить отца из-за возраста, но он не рассердился, а лишь отшутился в ответ. И они так сильно рассмешили Стива, что он, конечно, не смог не закашляться. Поэтому сестре Марте пришлось рассказать им про его астму, воспаленные суставы и то, как легко он заболевает всякий раз, как погода меняется.

Об этом нельзя было врать. Это было бы неправильно.

Глаза мистера Бакстера за очками сузились и наполнились разочарованием, а миссис Бакстер принялась объяснять, как сильно они связаны счетами. Младшая мисс Бакстер сказала, что теперь понимает, почему Стив такой маленький, а еще — что не хочет, чтобы кто-то сопливый возился с ее старыми игрушками. 

Старшая мисс Бакстер рявкнула:  
— Минни, просто замолчи.

— Да, Минни, — заявил Баки, которого привязывали в два раза чаще, чем остальных, потому что он прекрасно умел незаметно подкрадываться к диванчику для гостей. — С чего ты вообще решила, что он хочет играть с твоей старой куклой?

Младшая мисс Бакстер подпрыгнула, испугавшись, и сказала, что он ужасен. Сестра Фелисити добавила, что здесь, в приюте, они не жалеют розг, поэтому бояться нечего. Мистер Бакстер возразил, сказав, что в этом нет никакой необходимости — они не привыкли так наказывать детей.

— Думаю, Минни и Миртл нужен кто-то, кто способен бросить им вызов, — сказал он.

— О, Джеймс, конечно, может, — подтвердила сестра Фелисити.

— Знаешь, Джеймс, — сказала миссис Бакстер, — жизнь с двумя сестрами сама по себе вызов.

— Баки не сбегает от проблем, — объявил тогда Стив, потому что ему все еще нравились Бакстеры, хотя он был уверен, что они забыли о нем в ту же секунду, как Минни Бакстер спихнула его с дивана. То, что они не будут его семьей, не значило, что они не смогут стать семьей для Баки. — Никогда.

— О, Баки Бакстер! — воскликнула Миртл. — Мне нравится.

Баки бросил в сторону Стива недовольный взгляд, но Стиву было все равно. Бакстеры могли быть прекрасной семьей. Они были забавными, они не шлепали и не пороли детей, а еще были болельщиками Доджерс. И, возможно, мистер Бакстер знает кого-то из игроков и сможет взять у них старую бело-синюю куртку для Баки, которую тот будет надевать, играя в бейсбол. А из Миртл Бакстер выйдет хорошая сестра. Стив это понял, когда она нашла его и, пока Отец Кларк наставлял Баки (снова), пообещала ему, что заставит Баки писать каждую неделю.

Поэтому Стив молился, чтобы писем было очень много, потому что это будет значить, что Баки надолго остался с Бакстерами. Может быть, даже навсегда. А еще он молился, чтобы у мистера Бакстера был мяч, подписанный великим Нэпом Рукером, и он бы позволил Баки посмотреть на него, Миртл Бакстер была бы не против, чтобы Баки дразнил ее в ответ, а Минни Бакстер отдала Баки игрушки получше, чем старая кукла.

На следующий день Чарли Мерфи избил маленького Херба Клэнси, потому что ему было всего семь, а еще, в отличии от всех остальных, он на самом деле был подкидышем. Баки не было, чтобы помочь, поэтому Стив полез в одиночку. Отец Кларк нашел Стива во дворе после того, как Чарли его избил, настучал по ушам за драку и отправил на перевязку к сестре Антонии.

Та хорошо делала перевязки, потому что подрабатывала в благотворительном госпитале возле доков, и она сказала Стиву, что если он пообещает вести себя хорошо, то она позволит ему пойти с ней туда и раздать больным карточки с молитвами. Это, конечно, было не слишком весело, но намного лучше, чем смотреть на то, как Фред и Чарли весь день дерутся за игрушечный пистолет. Они отнесли карточки с молитвами (хотя большинство раненых были моряками, которые считали, что «лучше бы вы принесли что-нибудь выпить, без обид, сестра»). А после сестра Антония предложила зайти за бобами, и Стив встретил миссис Салех, продавца, которая дала ему порцию побольше, сказав, что бобы помогут ему расти.

— Мне действительно нужно подрасти, — подтвердил Стив. — Нельзя стать здоровым, если не растешь. И никто тебя не хочет, если ты слишком маленький.

Миссис Салех фыркнула.

— Кто может не захотеть мальчика с такими глазами?

— Думаю, что глаза или волосы вряд ли имеют какое-то значение, — объяснил Стив.

— И рост? — спросила миссис Салех.

Стив думал об этом. Конечно, никто не хотел его брать, потому что он был маленьким и все время болел, но люди действительно хотели Баки, и Стив сомневался, что дело было только в том, что Баки высокий и никогда не болеет. Кто не хотел бы Баки? Баки всегда помогал своим друзьям, никогда не сбегал от проблем, и, вероятно, все дело было именно в этом. Именно поэтому Стив считал его лучшим другом, и вряд ли это поменялось бы, если бы Баки вдруг стал маленьким, а Стив намного выше. И рост Стива никогда не волновал Баки, это интересовало только мальчиков вроде Чарли Мерфи, а значит, размер действительно не имел значения.

— И рост, — сказал он.

— Хорошо, — кивнула миссис Салех. — А теперь поешь.

Стив ждал письма от Баки всю неделю, но оно так и не пришло. Вместо этого он получил самого Баки, а тот заработал пару ударов розгами от Отца Кларка.

— Ты должен был остаться, — сказал Стив. — Они взяли бы тебя на бейсбольный матч и…

— Они фанаты Гигантов, — принялся объяснять Баки, хотя они оба знали, что он врет. — Так сильно их любят, что весь дом внутри оранжевый, и из-за этого аж голова болит. Их младшая дочка просто дура и все время кричит, а они дают ей все, что она захочет и называют принцессой. Старшая — злее, чем бешеная собака.

— Перестань, — отмахнулся Стив. — Это неправда. Она могла стать отличной сестрой.

Баки засунул голову под подушку и ответил:  
— Может, я вообще сестру не хочу, Стив. Может, это ты хочешь.

Стив ничего не сказал, потому что не хотел именно сестру, он хотел кого-то вроде мамы. Может, Баки просто не знал, как здорово иметь человека, который заботится о тебе, доверяет и учит, как стать хорошим. У Баки никогда и никого не было. Сестры Святого Иосифа старалась, но их забота состояла из молитв и шлепков, а это было совсем не то же самое, что семья.

— Во всяком случае, — вдруг сказал Баки. — Баки Бакстер — дурацкое имя.

Так Фред Уорд стал Фредом Бакстером и приехал навестить их несколько месяцев спустя, одетый в костюм со стоящим воротником, над которым Баки долго хихикал. У Фреда теперь был свой игрушечный пистолет, и он дал всем поиграть с ним. Даже Чарли Мерфи.

3.

У мистера ван Райвена был красивый красный автомобиль, а у миссис ван Райвен ожерелье с настоящим бриллиантом, который сверкал на ее шее. Они пришли вместе с женщиной из Общества помощи детям, и это значило, что они не смогли найти подходящего мальчика в приюте методистов, в пресвитерианском доме сирот или в каком-нибудь другом детдоме на Манхэттене. Вероятно, они и отсюда ушли бы, не найдя идеального ребенка, но это стало бы для приюта позором, поэтому сестра Фелисити сказала, что совершенных мальчиков не бывает, поскольку Бог таких просто не создал.

Отец Кларк пришел, чтобы поговорить с ними, а сестра Марта заставила всех детей подняться наверх, чтобы умыться и надеть накрахмаленные белые рубашки, которые они, как правило, носили только на Рождество и Пасху. Сестра Кэтрин напомнила им о том, как плохи дела у приюта и как мало людей жертвуют деньги, игрушки и вещи. Как редко кто-то усыновляет детей. Особенно такие семьи, как ван Райвены.

Мальчиков из комнаты Стива она отвела в сторону для серьезного разговора. Они были достаточно маленькими, чтобы их усыновили, но некоторые, особенно Стив, Баки и Чарли, уже слишком выросли. Стив понимал, почему возраст имеет значение для кого-то вроде Чарли Мерфи, который, казалось, с годами становился только хуже, но был уверен, что Баки это не касается. Он был прекрасен, когда им было по девять, оставался таким и теперь.

Ван Райвены сказали Отцу Кларку, что хотели бы умного мальчика, поэтому каждому выдали школьные учебники, а потом заставили сесть и делать домашнее задание на два часа раньше, чем обычно. Сестра Уинфред ходила вокруг, указывая на ошибки, попутно рассказывая ван Райвенам, кто силен в математике, а кто — в истории. У Стива было все прекрасно и с тем, и с другим, так что он не волновался за себя, но переживал за Баки, который был умен, но не так, как требовали в школе.

Чарли Мерфи был просто идиотом, поэтому его выгнали еще до того, как Баки получил одобрительный взгляд от ван Райвенов — сестра Фелисити показала им последний тест по грамматике. Херб Клэнси был подходящего возраста, но заикался, когда разговаривал с незнакомыми людьми, и мистер ван Райвен сказал, что они не могут взять ребенка с настолько плохой речью.

Стив не заикался и получил высший балл за последний орфографический тест. Сестра Уинфред не нашла ни одной ошибки в его сочинении о героях (он написал об отце и генерале Першинге), и он смог принести новую школьную тетрадь без рисунков на полях.

Но они его по-прежнему не хотели.

— Ты ужасно маленький для одиннадцати с половиной, — сказал мистер ван Райвен.

— Мы хотели бы здорового ребенка, — добавила его жена.

— Да, кого-то крепкого, — согласился мистер ван Райвен. — Решительного, и, возможно, немного упрямого.

— О, да, — заметила миссис ван Райвен. — В последнее время в детях так мало энергии.

— Стив энергичный, — влез Баки, — и он решительный, и упрямый больше…

Сестра Фелисити схватила его за руку и оттащила в сторону, оставив Стива наедине с ван Райвенами, сестрой Уинфред и Отцом Кларком.

— А кто это был? — поинтересовалась миссис ван Райвен.

— Малыш прекрасно выглядит, — добавил мистер ван Райвен.

— О, да, — подхватила миссис ван Райвен. — Мы бы хотели красивого мальчика.

Стив понял, что они и сами, наверное, до конца не решили, какой мальчик им нужен. И не настолько уж сильно хотели ребенка, как думали, но это все вряд ли имело значение. Такие семьи, как ван Райвены, действительно приходили редко, и кто знает, будет ли у Баки еще один шанс до того, как он станет слишком взрослым.

И разве важно было, что они не знали, кого хотят? Это не делало их плохими людьми, и то, что они могли дать Баки шанс, было прекрасно. В конце концов, Стиву было без разницы, что они не хотят его. У Стива уже была мама. А вот Баки — другое дело. Он не помнил своих родителей, и было несправедливо, что у него — красивого, решительного, умного и сильного, а не тощего, как Стив — никогда не будет мамы и папы.

— Его зовут Баки. Он прекрасно разбирается в географии, — сказал Стив.

Мистер ван Райвен потребовал привести Баки обратно, тот уклонился от последнего подзатыльника, а потом получил очередную сумку и новый набор белья (несмотря на то, что их осталось совсем мало). Отец Кларк не успел прочитать речь о долге перед приютом, потому что ван Райвены опаздывали на ужин и «сестры, нельзя ли немного побыстрее?».

— Я не поеду, — сказал Баки, когда ван Райвены садились в автомобиль. — Кто будет мешать тебе делать глупости?

— Глупость — не ехать, — ответил Стив.

— Глупость — оставить тебя одного, чтобы тебя избили, потому что какой-то воображала…

— Это самая глупая причина, чтобы не ехать, — зло надавил Стив, и тогда сестра Фелисити дернула Баки за ухо, заставляя идти, и Стив пожалел, что вел себя так. Он не хотел, чтобы их последний разговор был таким, а теперь Баки запомнит о нем именно это.

В ту ночь он молился, чтобы Баки был счастлив, даже если никогда не сможет его простить. Молился, чтобы новые родители научили Баки водить удивительный красный автомобиль, чтобы они не слишком сильно раздражали Баки, и, главное — чтобы он не вернулся в приют. Потому что возвращаться было глупо, и, если Баки и вернется, то из-за Стива, а Стив не хотел стать тем, кто помешает ему обрести семью.

Он рассказал обо всем миссис Палмери после школы, когда зашел купить каштаны.

— Семья — это не обязательно отец и мать, — ответила та.

— Я знаю, — подтвердил Стив, потому что он жил вдвоем с мамой, и это было прекрасно. Но усыновлять детей разрешали только полным семьям, поэтому он не понял, зачем миссис Палмери говорит об этом.

— Может, у него уже есть семья.

Стив покачал головой.

— Сестры — не семья. Даже для него, а он мог быть стать хорошей семьей для кого угодно. Он очень надежный, знаете?

Баки действительно был надежным, а вот ван Райвены — нет. Они вернули Баки через несколько дней, а на их машине была длинная неровная царапина. Мистер ван Райвен сказал, что на самом деле они собирались завести собаку.

— Машина, Баки? — спросил Стив, когда сестра Фелисити решила, что уже достаточно наказала Баки.

— Почему нет? — ответил тот. — Знаешь, они бандиты. Вот почему у них так много денег. Это грязные деньги, и автомобиль, который они на них купили, тоже грязный. А еще он крадет ее драгоценности из сейфа, и я слышал, как они хотят сорвать выборы президента.

— Стоп. Этого не было, — сказал Стив. — И вообще, это ведь мог быть твой последний шанс.

— Да, Стив, это так, — подтвердил Баки. — Поэтому я не собираюсь сидеть и ждать кого-то, чтобы потом изображать счастливую семью.

И после этого он не разговаривал со Стивом весь вечер.

4.

А потом Стив почти умудрился все испортить.

Проблемы начались, когда приехали Харрисы — им нужен был мальчик для работы в магазине. Миссис Харрис сказала, что они устали от шумихи, которая в последнее время творилась вокруг рабочих мест. Им не нравились рабочие союзы и бродяги, которые требовали высокую зарплату и выходные по воскресеньям. Мистер Харрис не хотел Херба Клэнси, потому что тот заикался, а миссис Харрис сказала, что мальчики вроде Ллойда Фасола вырастают больными. Мистер Харрис объяснил, что Ллойду придется приподнять веки специальными крючками — это единственный способ убедиться, что ребенок, особенно смуглый, полностью здоров. Именно поэтому, как заявила миссис Харрис, они и не рассматривают вариант с темнокожим ребенком. Он может оказаться больным.

Стив сразу подумал о маме, хотя Харрисы были совсем на нее не похожи. Просто он много думал о маме, всегда думал, когда слышал о каких-нибудь тестах, и старался быть хорошим изо всех сил, и как он мог кому-нибудь не понравиться? Разве мог какой-то глупый тест его напугать? Не было ни одного теста, который мог бы напугать маму. Кроме проверки крючком. Но такие проверки и не были настоящими тестами. Глупое шарлатанство.

Это произошло, когда его мама еще девчонкой возвращалась на остров Эллис. Врачи не убрали крючок вовремя, и ей было очень больно. Но она говорила, что унижение еще хуже, чем боль. Она расплакалась прямо посреди огромного переполненного зала, и папа, выскочив из своей очереди, подбежал к ней, чтобы успокоить. За это его едва не отправили обратно в Ирландию. Тогда им приходилось терпеть многое, доказывая, что они достаточно сильны и могут стать американцами. Вот только Ллойд Фасола уже был американцем. И Стив не думал, что сила — показатель того, насколько хорошим американцем может оказаться человек. Во всяком случае, по-настоящему хорошие американцы и хорошие в целом люди не должны заставлять кого-то терпеть боль и унижения просто потому, что человек кажется им слабее других. Именно поэтому тест и был шарлатанством. Хороших людей нельзя вычислить при помощи крючка, и хорошие люди не должны вести себя так, как Харрисы. Хорошие люди такие, как Баки, мама и папа. Они помогут в любой ситуации, и им плевать, насколько ты слаб.

И Стив хотел бы стать таким же.

— Не позволяй им делать это, — сказал он Ллойду. — Это будет больно, и этот тест нужен только для тех, кто может ослепнуть. Так говорила моя мама, а она была медсестрой.

Миссис Харрис объяснила Стиву, что маленьких мальчиков с мертвыми мамами должно быть видно, но не слышно. Сестра Фелисити пообещала со всем разобраться, схватила Стива за ухо и больно сжала. Прежде, чем она успела утащить Стива наверх и отшлепать, мистер Харрис, издеваясь, спросил, сколько она готова заплатить, чтобы избавиться от этого сопляка.

Стив почувствовал, как желудок комом подкатил к горлу.

Но Баки был рядом, и он заявил:

— Им придется из-за вас поднять налог на усыновление, потому что вы неудачник.

Сестра Фелисити потащила их обоих наверх, и это было неплохо. К тому, что их шлепают, они привыкли. Но представить, что Харрисы решат взять кого-то из них…

— Стойте, — позвал мистер Харрис. — Верните болтливого обратно. Хочу на него взглянуть.

Баки остался внизу, а Стива утащили наверх и отшлепали. К тому моменту, как он, задыхаясь, спустился вниз, Баки уже не было. И все случилось потому, что Стив хотел быть героем, как отец на острове Эллис, и разрушил все, потому что не был на него похож. И на маму тоже, потому что она, наверное, нашла бы для Баки подходящую семью. И Стив, безусловно, не был похож на Баки. Баки всегда ему помогал. А Стив все испортил, и теперь Баки будет жить с Харрисами. Это не помощь.

Что-то подсказывало Стиву, что он, скорее всего, приносит только вред.

Сестра Антония сказала, что Харрисы, как и ван Райвены, были заняты и не могли ждать. Сестра Кэтрин объяснила, что им нужен был хороший и сильный мальчик, который сможет таскать коробки в магазине. Сестра Уинфред напомнила Стиву, что он не может никого осуждать и должен радоваться тому, что у Баки появилась семья. А сестра Фелисити настаивала на том, что если бы Харрисы решили надавить на Баки или сестер, никто бы не отдал им ребенка.

Стив не думал, что на Баки нужно давить. И он хотел, чтобы у него была семья, только не такая, как Харрисы. Не семья, в которой глумятся, насмехаются и угрожают засунуть крючки в глаза. Такая семья не подошла бы никому, и Баки уж точно не заслужил этого. Поэтому Стив молился, чтобы Баки вернулся.

Но Баки не возвращался.

Через пару недель сестра Марта (которая всегда была любимой сестрой Баки) взяла их всех на Кони-Айленд (который был любимым местом Баки), и все было не так. Вообще все. Никто не смеялся над Стивом, когда он боялся кататься на горках или на вращающихся автомобилях, никто не спорил, что бег с препятствиями интереснее, чем Лунопарк (и неважно, что считает Чарли Мерфи), никто не доел хот-дог Стива после того, как он слишком быстро съел половину и почувствовал тошноту.

Впрочем, его тошнило не из-за хот-дога. Ему было плохо из-за того, что он не смог помочь Баки. Баки защищал его от Чарли Мерфи, защищал от сестер и от всех, кто над ним смеялся. А Стив, когда пришла его очередь, не смог ничего сделать, и, наверное, был виноват вообще во всем. Харрисы вряд ли бы заметили Баки, если бы Стив не решил открыть рот. Он хотел быть таким же решительным, бесстрашным и упрямым, как и Баки, но в итоге позволил Баки уехать.

Неудивительно, что ему не нравилось на Кони-Айленде. Он не хотел никуда без Баки, и кто же знал, что с Баки хорошо везде?

Потом остальные стали приставать к сестре Марте, требуя пойти на шоу уродов (Баки больше всех нравился человек с вращающейся головой), и на шоу Хендерсона (Баки считал, что актер, который играет две роли одновременно, очень смешной), и в музей восковых фигур (Баки убеждал Стива, что президенты из воска лучше, чем преступники, хотя президенты были скучными фигурами, сжимающими восковые ручки, а преступников окружали интересные и жуткие вещи, и их восковые тела местами были покрыты кровью). Стив же пошел прогуляться к детским инкубаторам*, и встретил мистера и миссис Мельниковых, которые сказали, что не упускают случая пожелать малышам удачи.

— Они такие маленькие, только посмотри, — сказала миссис Мельникова. — Думаю, что им не помешает наша поддержка.

— Вам нужно познакомиться с моим другом Баки, — ответил ей Стив. — Он тоже так делает.

Конечно, они делали это по-разному. Мельниковы посылали детям воздушные поцелуи и шептали молитвы на языке, который Стив не понимал, в то время как Баки просто выбирал самого маленького и говорил:  
— Эй, Стив, взгляни-ка на него. Подожди немного, и он станет генералом. Правда, малыш? Просто держи подбородок выше и все.

Но принцип был тот же.

— И где этот Баки? — спросил мистер Мельников. — Хотелось бы пообщаться с единомышленником.

— В ужасном месте, — признался Стив. — По моей вине. Он пытался мне помочь и попал в беду, я не хотел его отпускать, я хотел быть таким же, как он, правда хотел…

— Этот Баки хороший человек, да? — уточнила миссис Мельникова. — Ты пытался стать хорошим человеком?

— Да, — сказал Стив. — Он самый лучший. Он смелый, и всегда всех защищает, и…

— Тогда, думаю, он поймет, — ответил мистер Мельников. — Если ты пытался поступить, как хороший человек. Это благородно. И, возможно, когда вы снова встретитесь, уже он будет пытаться стать таким же хорошим, как ты. Настоящая дружба — это когда двое людей стараются сделать друг друга лучше. 

Стив кивнул. Слова о дружбе показались ему правильными, хотя он не мог себе представить, что Баки захочет стать похожим на него. Баки был сильным и жестким. Его хотели все, а Стив был его полной противоположностью.

— Знаешь, что я думаю о настоящих друзьях? — добавила миссис Мельникова. — Они всегда будут помогать тебе и не станут жаловаться, если попадут из-за этого в неприятности. Такое ведь всегда может случиться, верно? Поэтому мы должны уважать их выбор.

Стив пожал плечами. Дело было не в выборе. Проблема была в том, что Баки всегда был рядом, а Стив, когда понадобилось, не смог ответить тем же. Сейчас, правда, это не имело значения, потому что сестра Марта позвала его обратно, а потом они все вместе пошли в музей восковых фигур. И тошнота все не проходила. Не прошла она ни у стенда с тридцатью президентами, ни у стенда, где было четырнадцать убийц, и, когда Стив дошел до Хикмана, который расчленил девочку в ванной, то почувствовал себя еще хуже.

Его все еще тошнило, когда сестра Марта решила, что стоит пойти на шоу уродов, а потом, когда начался дождь, собрала всех и увезла домой на следующем же поезде с Кони. Стив ждал, что станет легче. Ездить на Кони без Баки было нечестно. Но тошнота не прошла ни на Брайтон-Бич, ни на Кингс, ни на Пятой Авеню, ни на Фултон-стрит.

А потом резко пропала.

Там, на ступеньках приюта, сидел Баки. Один, насквозь мокрый, с опухшим глазом и огромным фиолетовым синяком на руке, но все такой же, ничуть не изменившийся. Стив подбежал к нему, схватил за руку, и не отпускал все то время, пока сестра Антония обрабатывала ссадины, оставался рядом, когда сестра Марта спорила с сестрой Фелисити. (Сестры не должны были спорить, на самом-то деле, но они были всего лишь людьми, поэтому иногда срывались. В любом случае, Матушка встала на сторону Баки и сестры Марты и даже сказала, что не желает видеть семью Харрис рядом с приютом.)  
А потом они вдвоем пошли наверх, и Стив мог поклясться, что ни разу не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым с тех пор, как умерла мама. Вот только маму он потерял, а Баки — нет, поэтому он, наверное, был даже счастливее.

— Не переживай. Без тебя тут не было ничего веселого, — сказал он, потому как Чарли Мерфи уже хвастался перед Баки, что ездил на Кони. Стив на самом деле хотел сказать, что все на Кони без Баки было не так, и что вообще все не так, когда Баки не рядом, и что он не хочет, чтобы Баки снова уходил. Но побоялся, что это покажется слишком тяжелым и эмоциональным, поэтому оставил мысли при себе.

Баки ничего не ответил. Он залез на соседнюю кровать и спрятал голову под подушку. Стив ждал, что тот, как обычно, перечислит десяток причин, по которым приехал обратно, но на этот раз, похоже, говорить было не нужно. И, наверное, ему не пришлось никого просить. И в этот раз он правильно сделал, что вернулся.

— Эй, — позвал Стив. — Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

Баки протянул руку и крепко вцепился в его запястье.

— Нет, — ответил он, и Стив остался.

— Я больше не поеду на Кони без тебя, — тихо сказал он. — И я даже прокачусь на Циклоне в следующий раз, если захочешь. Тебе не придется кататься с Чарли.

Баки снова сжал его руку, но уже мягче. Так что все было в порядке.

5.

Стиву было тринадцать лет и три четверти, и он уже был слишком взрослым, когда познакомился со Спайджелами. Первое, о чем они попросили — называть их по именам, но Стиву это показалось слишком странным и фамильярным. Гости приходят, чтобы оценить детей и уйти, и для этого не обязательно знать имен, поэтому он продолжать мысленно называть их Спайджелами, хотя должен был звать Уолтером и Идой.

У Иды были короткие черные волосы и от нее пахло дымом, а Уолтер носил на шее вязаный шарф и выстукивал пальцами неслышимые мелодии. Они не спрашивали, кому сколько лет, не сравнивали цвет волос, не выясняли, кто из детей самый умный и самый сильный. Зато Уолтер сыграл на пианино в гостиной (на котором раньше никто не играл — сестра Фелисити подозревала, что мальчики тайно мечтают его сломать), а Ида прочитала стихи, автор которых желал возлюбленной доброй ночи.

Это заставило сестер нервничать, но никто не попросил Спайджелов остановиться. Уолтер очень хорошо играл, Ида прекрасно пела, а потом выяснилось, что и текст, и музыку они написали сами. Этим они и зарабатывали на жизнь. Они пробовали заниматься многим, но в конце концов, по словам Иды, решили, что музыка выгоднее всего. Большинство семей не могли позволить себе завести еще одного ребенка, а Спайджелы получали деньги, отправляя музыку киностудиям. Это значило (как Ида объяснила сестре Кэтрин — вполголоса, но Стив, тем не менее, расслышал), что их ребенку не нужно будет работать. Им нужен мальчик, которого они смогут баловать.

Они не стали насмехаться над тем, как заикается Херб Клэнси, а сегодня он глотал звуки еще сильнее, чем обычно, потому что ему недавно исполнилось десять и его перевели в старшую группу. Они починили йо-йо Ллойда Фасола, которое тот прятал целый год, а Чарли Мерфи нашел и сломал за минуту. Они не стали мешать Стиву, когда увидели, что он рисует, свернувшись в клубочек у окна. А еще сыграли все песни, которые просили дети, даже «Да, у нас нет бананов».

Стиву они понравились. Баки, наверное, они тоже понравились бы, вот только он больше не спускался вниз, чтобы познакомиться с гостями. Матушка говорила, что после Харрисов он и не должен. Поэтому он остался наверху в комнате старшей группы и бросал бейсбольный мяч в потолок, прекрасно зная, что сестра Фелисити, увидев это, придет в ярость.

— Ты должен с ними встретиться, — прямо сказал ему Стив. — Они милые. И немного странные, конечно, но в хорошем смысле.

— Да? — Баки на секунду оторвался от мячика. — Ты собираешься с ними уехать?

Стив моргнул.

— Не думаю, что они меня захотят, — сказал он. — Я имею в виду, никто не любит…

— Ты им понравишься, — твердо отрезал Баки. Он выпрямился, и Стив заметил, как старая и потрепанная приютская кофта, и в лучшие времена сидевшая ужасно, обтягивает его плечи. Все то время, что Стив знал Баки, тот рос с бешеной скоростью. Теперь по ночам Стив переползал к нему в кровать, потому что из-за скачка роста у Баки сильно болели ноги, а еще потому, что Баки всегда помогал Стиву во время приступов астмы, и было бы несправедливо оставить его мучиться в одиночку. Баки помогал Стиву, а Стив помогал Баки: двое неуклюжих детей держались друг за друга, и так было всегда. Теперь Баки стал крепким, широкоплечим и сильным настолько, что не всегда мог себя контролировать, но в то же время оставался удивительно изящным. У Стива было ощущение, что он никогда не сможет его догнать.

Он хотел стать похожим на Баки, но, очевидно, нужен был какой-то другой способ.

— Ты всем нравишься и знаешь это, — продолжил Баки. Он снова бросил мячик, на этот раз так сильно, что отколол кусочек краски с потолка, и Стив не знал, случайно это было или специально. — Назови мне хоть одного человека, который, встретив тебя, не решил, что ты высший сорт.

— Это другое дело, — возразил Стив. — Это не семья. Никто не хочет забрать меня в семью. Кому нужен ребенок со слабым сердцем и…

Баки фыркнул.

— Поверь мне, слабое сердце — не самая большая проблема. И ты всем нравишься, Стив. Только идиоты могут тебя не хотеть.

— Хочешь сказать, что все, кто к нам приходил, — идиоты?

— Думаю, что да, — сказал Баки, продолжая воевать с потолком. — Если эти двое не дураки, они захотят тебя взять.

И все. Он отказался спускаться вниз, а Стиву нужно было уйти до того, как за ним вернется сестра Фелисити и застукает Баки за уничтожением потолка. Поэтому он схватил свой блокнот и красочные брошюры, которые взял у миссис Палмери (в ближайшее время в Бруклине планировали построить новый колледж; Стив, конечно, сомневался, что сможет туда поступить, но хорошие фотографии вдохновляли, пусть и совсем не так, как возможность рисовать с натуры), и вернулся вниз. Уолтер и Ида взволнованно обсуждали Ллойда Фасола, и от этого Стиву внезапно стало легче, хотя он и не мог понять, почему. Он не считал их плохими людьми, однако не видел смысла выяснять, насколько они хорошие. Зачем, если Баки не собирается спускаться и знакомиться с ними?

Он набросал актовый зал и библиотеку, придумал (явно улучшив существующий) новый дизайн для Художественной Гимназии, и начал рисовать вещи, которые, по мнению Баки, могли сделать работу интереснее — тигров, аттракционы, мужчин с оружием, бейсболистов и девушек в строгих платьях с кудряшками на голове. Почувствовав, как кто-то подошел, он закашлялся, посмотрел вверх и увидел Иду.

— Любишь рисовать? — спросила она. — Я тоже. Можно попробовать?

Стив, не задумываясь, кивнул, и она вытащила из кармана карандаш. А потом превратила купол актового зала в нечто, похожее на цветок, а колонны Гимназии — в пальмы. Стиву понравилась идея, поэтому он сделал из библиотеки фруктовый сад (хотя она, конечно, осталась библиотекой. Весь интерес был в том, чтобы она стала одновременно и садом). Ида радостно захлопала в ладоши.

— Когда-нибудь все города станут такими, — сказала она Стиву. — Промышленность и природа. Наука и искусство. Все гармонично сольется. Нужно просто подождать. Уже в следующем веке все художники, политики, бизнесмены и ученые будут думать так же.

Стив не знал, что ответить, но ему понравилось, как она представляет себе будущее. Это было приятно и одновременно захватывающе, а тигры, дамы и мужчины с оружием больше подходили к зданиям, похожим на джунгли. Пока только фантазия (Стив сомневался, что мир так изменится через сто лет, и он, наверное, никогда не сможет увидеть что-то подобное, даже если будет рисовать такие картины), но очень хорошая.

— Чудесная мечта, — нашелся он.

— Гармоничное и спокойное будущее — мечта, которую мы можем сделать реальностью, — сказала Ида и подозвала Уолтера, а он показал Стиву свой значок Американского общества защиты мира.

Стив не знал, что это за организация, и ему было толком нечего сказать (он не думал, что мама или папа были пацифистами, а Баки уж точно не был), поэтому он показал им другие рисунки. Он подумал, что им вряд ли понравятся картины с оружием — портрет генерала Шермана на поле боя, который он срисовал из учебника по истории и рисунок, которым он пытался развеселить Баки вечность назад. И пара работ с пиратами, подозрительно похожими на Чарли Мерфи. Но Спайджелы ничего не сказали. Им понравились изображения магазина миссис Палмери и улицы возле доков, где обычно курят моряки. Ида даже назвала прекрасным портрет мамы, который Стив нарисовал очень давно, когда та еще была жива, а он не умел правильно добавлять тени.

—Ты сам научился рисовать? — спросил Уолтер.

Стив кивнул.

— Большинство мальчиков твоего возраста хулиганят и дерутся, а не учатся чему-то, — заметил Уолтер.

— Я не могу хулиганить, — объяснил Стив. — У меня астма.

Он ненавидел признаваться в этом, но на этот раз почему-то было легче, чем обычно. Даже если они не захотят его взять — что с того? У него есть Баки. Он в порядке.

— Серьезно? — спросила Ида. — Может, Господь так уберег тебя, — а потом добавила, — а что ты думаешь об этом?

И она вытащила из сумки книгу, открыв ее на изображении женщины, в одиночестве сидящей в поезде. Линии были едва различимы, а картина выглядела так реально, что Стив почти поверил, что это фотография.

— Тебе нравится? — спросила Ида, и, когда Стив снова кивнул, протянула ему книгу, позволив рассмотреть получше.

— Давай узнаем, что он думает о Хилле, — сказал Уолтер, а потом пояснил Стиву, — это наш друг. Его работы очень отличаются от других. Даже близко не похожи.

Он вытащил из сумки Иды другую книгу. В ней, казалось, было миллионов десять разных картинок — некоторые яркие и кричащие, некоторые сплошь из острых углов, с людьми, составленными из геометрических фигур, которые выглядели реалистичнее многих фотографий. Там были целиком фантастические картины и самые обычные, из которых кто-то собрал фантастический коллаж. Стив никогда не видел ничего подобного и сомневался, что такое можно найти даже в новом Бруклинском колледже.

— Вы взяли это в музее? — спросил он, и вопрос, похоже, рассмешил Спайджелов, хотя Стив не шутил.

— Ты бы хотел помочь нам найти остальные картины? — поинтересовался Уолтер. — Искусство нас очень вдохновляет.

— Я люблю… — начал Стив и осекся. Его тоже вдохновляло искусство, но оно было только одной из вещей, которыми он интересовался. Конечно, было приятно найти людей, которые не считали его каракули глупыми. Некоторые из сестер говорили, что это пустая трата времени, но Стив не думал, что они правы, потому что искусство было важным. Только оно не было главным. Для него было важнее, чтобы мама и папа гордились им (и то, что они уже умерли, не значило, что он имел право их разочаровать), и чтобы Баки считал его таким же хорошим другом, каким его самого считал Стив. А еще — не сдаваться, когда все плохо, поддерживать тех, кому нужна помощь, и говорить людям правду.

Это было главным. Может, самым важным сейчас, поскольку Уолтер и Ида, казалось, не обратили внимание на его слова об астме. Люди, как правило, отворачивались от него, когда узнавали о его здоровье, и им было наплевать, как хорошо он умеет рисовать.

— Я много болею, — сказал Стив. — И мне почти четырнадцать — полагаю, вы даже не догадывались об этом. Просто я не очень высокий.

— Что будет, если мы возьмем высокого мальчика? — спросила Ида. — Вещи отовсюду попадают?

— Сплошная заносчивость, — сказал Уолтер. — Они же все шумные хулиганы.

И они оба улыбнулись Стиву.

Тот чувствовал себя странно. Немного нервничал, но не был расстроен, нет. Они хотели его, как это могло расстроить? Разговор о фотографиях и рисунках был тестом, и Стив прошел его, и, несмотря на то, что они не говорили это вслух, было ясно — он именно тот мальчик, которого они хотят взять домой и избаловать. Не кого-то больше или здоровее. Его.

А еще он был готов поспорить, что у Спайджелов дома есть куча карандашей, красок и огромных листов белой бумаги. И пианино, и наверняка много записей, а еще столько блокнотов, сколько он за всю жизнь не сможет заполнить рисунками. И фотоаппарат, и мел, и глина. Он был уверен, что они много времени проводят дома, а когда выходят, то посещают интересные места, и уж точно не шлепают и не наказывают детей. Правда, ему, скорее всего, придется ходить на митинги Общества защиты мира. Он не мог себе представить, чтобы мама и папа пошли на подобное мероприятие, а уж Баки — тем более. Зато он сможет поступить в колледж, потому что знает много способов рисовать, и, кажется, это неплохо. Баки всегда говорил, что ему надо попробовать учиться дальше, а значит, идея была хорошей.

Баки. Стиву стало не по себе. Что будет с Баки?

Он останется в приюте еще на несколько лет, а после Стив, скорее всего, сможет его снова увидеть, но что будет, если Спайджелы не захотят, чтобы они общались? Им нужен был один спокойный мальчик. Баки спокойным не был. И Стив не мог представить его одного в приюте, скучающего, без друга рядом — друга, способного отличить, когда он дразнит, а когда действительно готов полезть в драку. Стив не хотел думать о том, сколько неприятностей будет у Баки, который все время спорил с сестрами. А еще было несправедливо то, что Баки застрянет здесь, как и всегда, а Стив получит новую семью. Уже вторую семью, когда у Баки не было даже первой.

У него не было никого ближе, чем Стив.

Стив не думал, что он способен заменить Баки семью. Почти всегда он втягивал Баки в неприятности, из которых тот едва мог выбраться. И он не мог, как мама, утешать его, заботиться о нем, учить отличать правильное от неправильного, потому что его самого этому не научили. Но все это было неважно. Единственное, что имело значение — Стив не хотел снова терять Баки. И, уехав со Спайджелами, он бы отказался от него, и плевать, что сам Баки не стал бы так думать. Баки заслуживал лучшего.

— Я не могу, — сказал Стив. — Простите. Знаете, Ллойд Фасола очень артистичный. И хорошо фотографирует. И он вряд ли станет хулиганить. Он не любит оружие и насилие.

Потом он извинился и пошел наверх. И ужасно себя чувствовал, потому что не мог придумать ничего плохого о Спайджелах. Он перебирал разные варианты. Можно сказать, что они норвежские шпионы, которые хотят навредить стране, или что они незаконно отправляют детей работать в шахтах в Мексике. Или что они живут в Нью-Джерси. Но, когда Баки насмешливо на него взглянул, Стив не придумал ничего лучше, чем простое:

— Они не такие милые, как я считал. И, в любом случае, они меня не хотят.

— Глупость, — ответил Баки.

— Так и есть, — вздохнул Стив, вытягиваясь на кровати. Он на самом деле не понимал, почему Баки снова и снова возвращался, и пытался найти ему новую семью, даже когда стало ясно, что Баки это не нужно. Наверное, есть вещи, которые важнее, чем семья и идеальное, совершенное будущее.

— Они сделали глупость, а не ты, — сказал Баки. — Если бы я искал ребенка, я бы выбрал тебя.

— Знаю, — Стив улыбнулся в потолок.

Баки продолжил:  
— Матушка сказала бы «Эй, сегодня у нас в гостях большая шишка! Герцог, кого вы выбираете?» И я бы ответил: «Мне вот того тощего, который не будет…».

— Эй! — возмутился Стив, бросив в него подушку.

— Я бы никогда не бросил тебя, мелкий, — важно произнес Баки. — Вот и все.

То, что Баки был старше Стива на несколько месяцев, не давало ему права называть Стива мелким. Стив посчитал это весомым поводом наклониться и пихнуть Баки в плечо. Впрочем, он понимал, что Баки имел в виду. Он не мог представить, что Баки уедет и не вернется, не мог представить себе жизнь без их дружбы. И он не отпустит Баки. Так всегда было и будет, и неважно, кто или что маячит на горизонте.

— Ты уверен, что они не были бандитами или кем-то вроде того? — спросил Баки, забираясь на его кровать и вытягиваясь рядом. Было тесновато, но Стива все устраивало.

— Кто?

— Люди внизу.

— О, — рассмеялся Стив. — Нет. Они пацифисты.

Баки фыркнул в ответ.

— Ну, тогда они точно не твоя семья.

— Вот да. Что, если я захочу пойти в армию?

Он всегда хотел, на самом деле. Маме понравилось бы, что он похож на папу. А Баки армия подойдет идеально. Они могли бы пойти служить вместе.

— Ты со мной?

— Конечно, — кивнул Баки. — Я пойду за тобой куда угодно, ты же знаешь.

Стив не знал. Понял это только теперь. А еще подозревал, что это взаимно.  
_______________  
* Детский инкубатор - изобретение французских ученых, помогающее родителям спасать недоношенных детей. В парках развлечений устанавливали специальные инкубаторы с детьми, а желающие посмотреть на странных крошечных младенцев платили за вход, что давало родителям возможность собрать деньги на лечение. Подобные сооружения практиковались почти сорок лет во многих странах и спасли тысячи младенцев.


End file.
